


Father arguments

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, So how angsty can it get if nothing really happens?, Though it is only a dialogue, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Set years after the end of the 2nd season. Jeremiah has been freed from Cadmus, and is now re-taking his life where he left it... More or less.The problem for Alex is, either Jeremiah was deeply changed by his time in Kadmus, or the relationship she used to have with her father as a teenager was idealized by her young mind.--------Alex and Maggie have a conversation about Alex's interactions with Jeremiah.





	Father arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This short fic is all dialogue, except from the text in italics, which gives extra information about the scene.
> 
> I hope it is easy to follow!
> 
> Enjoy!

That's it, Maggie, he's just so unfair to me! I.... I can't bear it!

Well... Break your intereaction with him then! I agree, he is not being nice. I stand him for your sake, you know? If he's important to you, he's important to me. But I don't like him... And I definitely do not like how he treats you.

But... Maggie... I can't! He's still my father...

A good father does not treat his daughter like this. Sure, he has done nothing dramatically wrong but... He cannot keep asking for your cientific knowledge and research to help for hours on end, taking time from your sleep, from our time together, from your sister time with Kara and our nights out with the gang... All to generate papers with only his name in them. You get nothing in return, Alex, and you are tiring yourself sick. I'm starting to get worried about your health...

I know, I know, but I love him! And he asks! What I am supposed to say? 'No, I do not want to spend some quality father-daughter time with you, I rather be with Maggie?' I can't bear him to feel hurt. And that'll hurt him... I do not know what to do, Maggie.

Have you tried talking to him?

Honestly? I think he doesn't deserve the effort? I think I would create myself some sort of trauma. He would find a way for me to see it from his point of view and... I just do not want to go through that. He would "win" the conversation. He always "wins" at arguments.

I just can't stand that he is treating you like this, Alex. It makes me wish he was back at Cadmus.

Don't say that, Maggie...

No, you know it is not true! But he is hurting you. He is definitely not being the father you deserve. And that hurts. That hurts so much to watch. Because you deserve everything good, Alex.

So... What do I do?

I can't tell you what to do, Al. I CAN tell you I will always stay by your side, no matter what. And that, whatever happens, when taking sides, I will always take yours. And you know Kara will too. And Winn. And J'onn. So... Whatever happens, you are not alone. Your real family, those who love you no matter what, through thick and thin, those are always with you. I'm sure Lena Luthor, James, M'gann and even Mon-El will join us too.

_That actually made Alex smile_

I'm not sure I want Mon-El there though... _Alex says with a small grinn_

Ow, you know you do _Maggie was smiling now too_

I do, I do... He's with us. He's just a pain in the ass, though.

That he is.

_The issue wasn't solved, but at least the mood was lighter and a bit more relaxed._


End file.
